


Waking Up

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Insert Your Favorite Boy Here [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Mornings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a long time ago. It's pure fluff. Also, this doesn't have to be Zayn. He's just my favorite so I picked him.

I was already awake, but I didn’t want to open my eyes just yet. I’d been having the best dream. She was there...I was a teacher...I think we had a dog…

The bed springs creaked and the mattress dipped on either side of me bringing me back to reality. She was standing over me, holding her messy hair out of her face with a girlish smile on her face. I put my hands on her ankles and started rubbing them a little which made her stick her tongue out and scrunch her nose up.

“Good morning,” she murmured.

“Good morning,” I returned my voice still rough from sleep.

She started shifting her weight from foot to foot rocking me. “It’s time to wake up,” she said. “I made breakfast.”

She still had that silly, dorky smile on. She was so damn adorable...and ticklish. Her smile changed to a little round “o” as my fingers ran up to the back of her knees--her most ticklish spot. She began giggling and tried to keep her balance, but she’s never been good at multitasking. Her knees gave out and she dropped on top of me. I grunted when all my air got bounced out of me but I joined in her laughter. She kissed me on the nose pulling back to grin in my face.

“Are you coming down to breakfast, love?” she asked.

I wanted food, but I wanted to stay in this moment for a little bit longer. I ran my hands up her legs and back, around her front to the small bump that was beginning to show. She closed her eyes as I rubbed her belly.

“Let’s go eat.”

She hopped off of me, grabbing my hand and practically pulling me out of bed. She shrieked when I picked her up from behind and carried her to the breakfast she’d made.

 

 


End file.
